SORPRESA
by Tsuruga Lia1412
Summary: Situaciones hilarante al orden del día. Más cuando los niños crecen y van relacionándose con los hijos de quienes fueron rivales de sus padres. El karma es para Kuon y Sho ¿Y Reino? La vida trae consigo millones de sorpresas.
1. Chapter 1

Skip Beat pertenece a Nakamura Yoshiki.

* * *

_«SORPRESA»_

* * *

_Nueve meses exactos._

_El dolor esta vez fue más fuerte._

_La cara de mi marido es todo un poema. Soy yo la que lo debe tranquilizar cuando tendría que ser a revés._

_— No estés nervioso amor—. Es lo único que puedo decirle, antes de que otra contracción me hiciera ver, literalmente, estrellas, grite por el dolor y eso no ayudaba en nada a mi ya casi desmayado esposo._

_Él se encontraba más nervioso que yo; nuestro primer bebe estaba dando muchos problemas y el otro problema era que Kuon no podía más de los nervios y sin contar con las nueve horas que llevaba de labor, me encontraba agotada._

_Mi adorado __«padre» estaba filmando el parto, lo cual, a decir verdad me incomodaba bastante. Fue algo a lo que no pude negarme ya que vino a Japón solamente por este día, se convertiría en abuelo._

_— ¡Kuon! — Tomé su mano, apretándola muy fuerte ya que nuestro bebe estaba por nacer, no escuchaba nada de lo que me __decían, sólo me concentraba en tranquilizar a mi esposo ya que por trabajo no pudo estar en algunas consultas con el doctor por no decir en la mayoría, pero entendía, el trabajo era trabajo. Kuon no quería perderse el parto._

_Pude escuchar un llanto furioso que provenía de mi hijo, me sentía tan feliz, después de tantos meses al fin..._

_—«Es un niña»—. __Pude escuchar a la enfermera decir._

_Pude ver que a mi esposo se le iluminaba el rostro con nuestra pequeña en sus brazos y me miraba, feliz y ya sabíamos como la llamaríamos..._

_—Odette—. Ese era el nombre de mi preciada hija._

_Lo que mi marido no sabía era que esto recién comenzaba, de nuevo ese dolor en mi vientre, que hizo que Kuon le entregara a nuestra bebe a una enfermera, tanto él como su padre me miraban preocupados._

_—Querido, olvide decírtelo, tendremos otro bebe—. No me culpen, es que ambos estábamos muy ocupados y ese pequeño detalle se me olvido contárselo..._

_3-2-1 Escuche un golpe, un golpe muy fuerte, Kuon se había desmayado y padre estaba pálido con cámara en mano._

_Sólo un último esfuerzo más y allí pude oírle llorar, mi otro hijo había nacido._

__—_«Es un varón»_— Yo estaba feliz, ya quería tenerlos en mis brazos.__

_Sí, un niño, sentí otro golpe más..._

_Se supone que la que estaba teniendo a los bebes era yo, no ellos. pero allí estaban, padre e hijos desmayados en el suelo. Creo que dejare que ellos elijan el nombre de mi bebe. Este día, sin lugar a dudas, seria un día para recordar._

* * *

_Fin._


	2. Chapter 2

**_Skip Beat! no me pertenece._**

* * *

**_SORPRESA._**

* * *

— ¡kuon! Kuon despierta...— Escuchaba la voz de mi Kyoko-chan, ella me llamaba...

Poco a poco el hombre volvió en si, su mujer lo estaba llamando y despertó con un fuerte dolor de cabeza, es que desmayarse no fue lo más inteligente que hizo en toda su vida pero ¿Quién lo podría culpar? Esperaba un bebe y en su lugar tuvo dos. No culpaba a Kyoko por no decirle ya que durante el embarazo estuvo muy sensible y no podían comunicarse mucho y ambos mantenían sus trabajos que los dejaban agotados.

kuon sonrió a su mujer, quien le devolvió el gesto, se había despertado justo antes de que la trasladaran a una habitación y para su sorpresa vio una cámara de vídeo en el suelo, un zapato al lado y el cuerpo sin conocimiento de su padre, suspiro tranquilo y se rió de él mismo como también de su padre, era increíble.. Su mujer tuvo a sus hijos, su padre y él, simples espectadores no lo soportaron y terminaron desmayados... Solo esperaba que nadie viera ese vídeo o que ella se compadeciera de ellos. Su padre nunca mostraría ese vídeo ya que el también se había desmayado y todos se reirían de ellos. Por esa parte estaba tranquilo.

Kuu tuvo que ser atendido por un doctor y Kuon se rió de su situación. Increíble, se había desmayado... Recordó que tenía una hija hermosa de nombre Odette, quien se parecía mucho a él... Y se moría por conocer a su otro hijo.

Mientras acompañaba a su mujer no pudo evitar besarle con una sonrisa tonta en sus labios que lo decía too, estaba cada día más enamorado de aquella mujer, SU mujer y de nadie más. Sí, Kuon Hiruzi era super posesivo y eso nadie se lo quitaba.

Los minutos pasaban y su ansiedad crecía, no sabía como Kyoko estaba tan tranquila, él quería ya mismo a sus pequeños...

* * *

**_Una hora después._**

Kuon ya estaba que trepaba las paredes de aquella habitación, sus nervios podían más que las palabras de su esposa, que le decía que estaban revisando a los niños y practicando-les los exámenes correspondientes...

La puerta se abrió dejando ver a una enfermera, quien entraba con una pequeña en su brazos; su hija ya estaba allí. La mujer le entrego a la bebe a su esposa quien estaba tan feliz.

Kuon se acercó a ellas y vio aquella carita de ángel que había imaginado en sus sueños y que tanto había añorado, al final la tenía... No tuvieron que esperar mucho tiempo para que entrara de nuevo la enfermera. De verdad, la mujer solo había tardado unos minutos los cuales fueron eternos para él... No era para menos... **_Padre primerizo_**, nadie podía culpar-lo.

Una segunda enfermera entro, para sorpresa de él y una gran sonrisa de su mujer, venía con otro bebe... Pero si sus hijos ya estaban allí, estaban en brazos de la mujer de su vida, no entendía absolutamente nada.

— Aquí traigo a su otro hijo...

Kuon dejó de escuchar, miró a su mujer que tenía a dos de sus hijos en brazos, miró a la enfermera quien traía un tercer niño... Y solo entonces... Kuon despertó...

* * *

Kyoko estaba nuevamente embarazada y tenía unas pesadillas terribles, no quería que le pasara lo de la primera vez. él aun recordaba el haberse desmayado, su padre también lo había hecho pero al contrario de su sueño, su padre se había encargado de mostrar el vergonzoso momento de su perdida de conocimiento...

El sueño o más la pesadilla que había tenido sobre un tercer bebe lo atormentó desde que supo el estado de su esposa, aproximadamente, hace seis meses... Y no le daban tregua...

Odette y Kyon eran su adoración, ya tenían cinco años y estaban feliz por su nuevo hermanito... Él no podía dormir... Y esta vez ni el trabajo impedía de que él estuviera en los controles y revisiones de rutina de su mujer con el especialista... Ya no quería más sorpresas... Ya no...

* * *

Fin.


	3. Extra N 1

_Skip Beat pertenece a Nakamura Yoshiki._

* * *

_Extra N# 1._

* * *

**_SORPRESA_**

Al fin un día libre de trabajo, un día que lo pensaba pasar con su amada esposa. Hizuri Kuon estaba felizmente casado con Mogami Kyoko, con la mujer mas adorable que haya conocido, le atraía todo de ella, lo tenía todo.

Seis años de matrimonio, dos hermosos hijos y otro pequeño en camino; el primer embarazo de Kyoko fue muy especial, las sorpresas con ella nunca terminaban y Kuon ya desde algún tiempo atrás, al saber que tendría otro bebe comenzó a tener extraños sueños del parto en el que nacieron sus dos hijos, en donde aparecía un tercer bebe.

Recordar que el se había desmayado después de saber que no eran un bebe sino que dos, lo llenaba de vergüenza y Kyoko se reía de ello, lo peor es que su propio padre mostró el dichoso vídeo en donde él caía al suelo inconsciente; lo mostró al presidente, a Yashiro, a las amigas de Kyoko, a María... Su propia madre se reía al contar que su padre pasó por lo mismo... Bueno, al menos era algo de familia...

Atrás quedó el Kuon violento y todo su pasado, ahora era un padre de familia, tenía todo lo que deseaba. A Kyoko, a Odette, a Kyon y al bebe que su mujer tenía en su vientre.

Seis meses de embarazo, faltaban tres, ¿Quién no tendría pesadillas después de pasar por todo aquello? Pero su mujer era fuerte y cada vez que tenía esa recurrente pesadilla, era ella, solamente ella que al estar en la misma cama, compartiendo ese espacio tan intimo con él... Despertaba y lo tranquilizaba con una sonrisa, una caricia, un beso... Eran suficiente para volver a recuperar la tranquilidad.

No siempre fue así, ya que a los dos meses de embarazo, él tuvo que viajar por trabajo y las cosas eran un verdadero infierno, no dormía pensando en ella y en que no quería perderse nada de esos momentos en los que debía y quería estar presente. En la distancia, al despertarse después de ese sueño lo único que hacía era llamar a su mujer quien lo tranquilaba. Terminó el trabajo en tiempo récord, solo dos meses y volvió junto a su familia.

Esta vez era un solo bebe, un varón y aun sabiéndolo, las pesadillas seguían. No sabía cómo pudo en su adolescencia liarse a golpe con todo el mundo y que ahora le pasara esto, era un chiste de mal gusto. Solo lo tranquilizaba que Kyoko guardaba bien su bochornoso secreto. Nadie sabía de las pesadillas.

Aun recordaba lo que le había dicho su padre al saber que seria abuelo por tercera vez "Espero que esta vez no te desmayes, Kuon"... Si, era como para arrastrarlo, lamentablemente para él, Kuu Hizuri estaba muy lejos, Kyoko y su madre le impedirían hacer cualquier cosa.

Al llegar a su casa, Kyoko estaba recostada en su cama, durmiendo. Sabía que estaba cansada, la vio dormir, contemplándola en silencio con una sonrisa en sus labios, acariciando su vientre, dejando suaves y cálidos besos en su rostro apacible.

Sabía que sus hijos habían salido a dar un paseo con María y el presidente Lory, quien insistió en llevarlos a dar un paseo... Y conociendo al presidente, volverían tarde.

Tenía tiempo, mucho tiempo... Mientras tocaba el vientre de su mujer se percato de que su pequeño bebe golpeaba fuerte, sintió una patada en su mano como queriéndolo alejar, sonrió de lado... Otro niño para alejar a todo mocoso de su hija...

— ¿Por qué sonríes?

—Por nada—. Dijo para depositar un beso en los labios de su mujer...

—Una sonrisa diabólica no es por nada, Kuon. ¿Qué paso?

—Te juro, mi vida, que no ha pasado nada—. Dijo con una radiante sonrisa

—No sonrías así...

—¿Por qué?— Sabía la respuesta, pero quería oírle decirlo.

—Una sonrisa así, de tú parte deberían estar prohibidas... Me dará un ataque uno de estos días...

Kuon sonrió jovial, que pronto se convirtió en una seductora sonrisa...

—Esta sonrisa es sólo para ti, todo yo soy para ti...

Como era de esperar, Kyoko enrojeció de inmediato... Después de tantos años, él le provocaba el mismo efecto...

—¿Has comido, Kuon?

Él palideció, no había comido. Estaba en problemas.

—Aún no... ¿Y tu?—Kyoko negó con su cabeza—¿Quieres que prepare algo?

Ahora la que palideció fue ella, Kuon era un desastre en la cocina... Pero se le ocurrió algo..

—No... Tengo antojo de pasta. ¿Recuerdas el restaurante que fuimos hace un mes? Quiero pasta de ese lugar, recuerdo que era exquisita.

—Ese lugar esta al otro lado de la ciudad... Pero creo que podríamos pedir comida por el teléfono...

Kyoko sonrió, se había salvado. La casa estaba en silencio, el personal había tenido su día libre... Kuon fue a pedir la comida y una hora después ya estaban comiendo...

Mas tarde, paso algo desconcertante. Kyon llegó a casa enojado, un Lory y una María muy nerviosos y finalmente Odette, completamente sonrojada. Kuon la miró, era una versión pequeña de su esposa pero con su cabello y sus ojos, pero ese sonrojo lo alerto. Algo había pasado.

—¿Qué paso?—Pegunto preocupado a su hija...

—Un niño... me dijo que...

—En el futuro, cuando crezca, tendrá el gran placer de ser su esposa, claro si pule sus cualidades de damisela...

Kuon se quedó petrificado al oír hablar a su hijo... Se estaba poniendo verde...

—Creo que es mejor que nosotros nos marchemos...

—USTEDES DOS SE QUEDAN ALLÍ...—la voz de ultratumba de Kuon los dejó congelados. Y una sonriente Kyoko mandaba a sus pequeños a que jugaran un rato ya que esto llevaría un tiempo.

* * *

Espero que hayan disfrutado con este Extra... saludos y gracias a todas las personas que dejaron sus revies... Saludos


	4. Chapter 4

Skip Beat no me pertenece.

* * *

**_¡Sorpresa!_**

* * *

Kuon no lo podía creer, toda su vida estaba llena de sorpresas.

Ya tenía tres hijo, ¡tres!

Adoraba a sus pequeños Kyon y Ken pero la luz de sus ojos, la princesa de la casa era Odette.

No podía negar-le nada. Un recuerdo de pronto vino a su mente.

El día en el que su hijo llego enfadado y al saber el motivo, casi busco al pequeño degenerado que le había dicho cosa semejante a su pequeña.

¿Qué clase de demonio le decía a su ángel que sí se convertía en una damisela y si pulía sus cualidades y habilidades tendría en honor de ser su esposa?

¿Quién se creía?

No, esto no podía ser así.

Ya estaba llamando por teléfono a un investigador privado para que descubriera quien era ese chisto-sito cuando su amada esposa le dijo que tenía un antojo y que "el bebe Ken" quería comer hamburguesa.

Después de volver con la dichosa hamburguesa, helado de chocolate, fresa, vainilla, un pastel de chocolate, la comida italiana y una que otra cosa que le había pedido su muy amada y embarazada mujer.

La historia había sido así, él se encontraba comprando su hamburguesa cuando recibió una llamada de ella para pedirle el helado.

A medio camino de casa, le llamó para pedirle un pastel de chocolate... Nuevamente, cuando estaba estacionando le llamó para pedirle comida italiana.

Lo más raro es que en ningún momento le molesto aquello, amaba complacer a su esposa en todos los sentidos.

Llegó a su casa tres horas después, antes había pasado a buscar más helados nuevamente porque su coche se había quedado sin combustible y tuvo que llamar una grúa para que lo llevaran a una estación para cargar combustible y en eso, el helado que había comprado antes había dejado de se helado hace mucho tiempo.

Entro a su casa con la dichosa hamburguesa, helado, comida italiana, una canasta con fruta, el pastel de chocolate y una variedad de dulces y chocolates, solo por las dudas.

Lo peor fue que su humor se fue con una "sorpresa", la sonrisa de su rostro se esfumó al ver a su muy amada esposa cocinando descalza en la cocina con una enorme sonrisa.

Casi dejo caer todo lo que tenía en sus manos y las bolsas, lo mejor era que su esposa borro su enojo con besos y caricias... ¡Esa mujer algunas veces era una tramposa!

Hizo una nota mental: "Guardar los distintos números de restaurantes, entre ellos, los de comida japonesa, italiana, que brindaran servicios a domicilio y algunos de postres, pastelerías y de gastronomía en general".

Sólo así, su mujer no lo encontraría con la guardia baja.

Bueno, pasado el ataque de caricias, besos que hicieron que olvidara de todo por un largo rato, lego volvió a recordar que quería investigar a ese mocoso pero por más que buscaba no encontraba las tarjetas en donde tenía los números y nombres de los distintos investigadores y detectives privados.

¿Qué habrá pasado con ellas? Se encontraba ante uno de los misterios inexplicables de la vida...

Muy pero muy cerca de él, yacían las tarjetas de detectives privados o las cenizas que quedaban de estas, Kuon no tenía porque saberlo, ¿No?


	5. Chapter 5

Skip Beat no me pertenece.

* * *

_La vida de Kuon es algo que sin lugar a dudas, hay que recordar..._

* * *

Gracias a Lunabsc, okita kagura, AngelesPG, mutemuia y a skallet northman por su comentarios en el capítulo anterior. Disfruten chicas...

* * *

**_¡Sorpresa!_**

* * *

El nacimiento del pequeño Ken al fin llegó y Odette esperaba tener una hermanita y al saber que era un niño se llevó una gran decepción, aunque después lo adoro ya que ella seguía siendo la orgullosa hermana mayor y esto la hacia sentir más fuerte que sus dos hermanos ya que debía serlo para cuidar de ellos.

La niña pensaba que si a cigüeña vino dos veces (aunque claramente hizo dos viajes para llevarla primero a ella y después a su hermano Kyon), esa cigüeña podría venir por tercera vez pero esta vez con su tan esperada hermanita.

Así que seis meses después del nacimiento de su hermanito, Ken ya estaba grande, tenía seis meses, ya podía sentarse solito en su cuna.

Esa mañana durante el desayuno, mientras su madre tomaba el jugo de naranja y su padre su café super cargado de cada mañana, su hermano ya había terminado el desayuno y Ken aún dormía, ella no había tocado casi su desayuno y entonces tomo valor para hacer la pregunta que tanto deseaba hacer.

—¿Mami, podemos pedirle a la cigüeña que me traiga una hermanita?

La reacción de su padre la dejo desconcertada, el hombre parecía horrorizado y ella no sabía entendía si era por los viajes durante la noche en donde su papi salía ir en busca de comida o la idea de otro bebe.

Su madre era otro caso, estaba sonrojada y hasta tartamudeo un poco antes de callarse para poder responder algo coherente.

Odette no lo comprendía ¿Por qué sus papis no querían pedirle a la cigüeña una bebe?

Ella quería una hermanita.

¡Ella quería una hermanita y tendría una!

Lo peor es que su madre seguía sonrojada y sin poder articular algo coherente, en cambio, su padre ya se había recuperado y tenía una sonrisa en sus labios que no supo como interpretar.

—Odette-chan, Ken aun es un bebe. Es muy pronto para pedir otro hermanito—Su madre seguía roja—Además, si quieres que la cigüeña te traiga una hermanita, es posible que te traiga un nuevo hermanito.

—Pero...

—No sabríamos que esperar, la cigüeña puede traer otro hermanito y no lo podemos devolver—Le dijo Kyoko a su hija al ver su reacción—Es por eso que hay que esperar.

—¿Pero cuando Ken-chan sea más grande tendrás otro bebe?—Quiso saber la pequeña.

—Claro pequeña—Abrió la boca su padre—Tendremos una bebe para ti.

—Pero papi, ¿Los bebes se debe pedir a la cigüeña?—Pregunto Odette.

—¿Entonces cómo se hacen los bebes?—Pregunto Kyon.

Kyoko empezó a toser mientras su esposo golpeaba suavemente el espalda, después de recuperarse le miro a su esposo y sonrió de lado.

—Si, Kuon... ¿Diles a los pequeños como se hace un bebe?—Dijo Kyoko enfadada.

—¡Pero Kyon!—Exclamo la pequeña Odette—Papi no sabe, ¿Verdad, Papi?

Kuon nunca en su vida estuvo tan avergonzado como en ese momento y por el momento era mejor que ellos tampoco lo supieran, eran muy pequeños, pero no le gustaría que sus hijos dijeran o comentaran que su papi no sabía hacer bebes.


	6. Chapter 6

Skip Beat no me pertenece.

* * *

_**¡Sorpresa!**_

* * *

Los niños dejaron de preguntarle a su padre sobre bebes y como se hacían ya que para ellos ya era un hecho que su padre no sabía como se hacían los bebes, aunque él ya tuviera tres hijos.

En ese momento los niños se encontraban en sus asientos especiales para niños ya que todos se dirigían a cenar con Yashiro, manager de Kuon y quien para asombro de todos se había terminado casando con nada más ni nadie menos que con Kanae, una de las grandes amigas de Kyoko.

—_¿Cómo es eso que tía Kanae y tío Yashiro buscaban un bebe?—Pregunto Kyon, es que un día escucho una conversación de este tema._

—_¿Mami, cómo se busca un bebe?—kuon rió disimulándolo bien, ahora la victima de las preguntas era su esposa._

—_Si mami, porque tío Yashiro no pudo perder al bebe, ¿No?—Pregunto Kyon. Sus preguntas eran inocentes pero metían en aprietos a sus padres._

—_Ya hablamos muchas veces del tema, Kyon-chan... Cuando sean grandes sabrán..._

—_¡Pero si somos grandes!—Protesto la niña. _

_Al llegar al restaurante, Kuon fue a bajar la carriola de su hijo más pequeño y llegaron a tiempo a su preservación, cinco minutos más tardes, llegaban Yashiro y Kanae..._

_Kanae estaba embarazada, en los últimos días del embarazo y Yashiro estaba muy nervioso, tanto así que no la dejaba dar ni un solo paso sin su ayuda cosa que fastidiaba a la hormonal y embarazada mujer._

_Los adultos intercambiaron un respetuoso saludo. Aunque los niños se mantuvieron en completo silencio, observando a la mujer embarazada..._

—_¿Eso que tienes allí es un bebe?—Pregunto la niña señalando el vientre de su tía._

—_Si, Odette-chan... Es un bebe.—Dijo feliz la mujer tocándose en vientre ya que su hija estaba muy inquieta._

_La mirada se poso directamente en Yashiro que no supo porque sintió esa corriente de escalofrío, no lo supo hasta que los pequeños hablaron..._

—_¿Tu si sabes hacer bebes, tío Yashiro?—El hombre se puso colorado por la pregunta de la niña, su mujer no era la excepción..._

—_Le preguntamos a papá pero él no sabe hacer bebes—Kuon empezó a toser, estaba muy colorado._

_Yashiro se asombró, sus sobrinos habían entrado ya en la etapa de los "¿Por qué?"... Y ahora él era la victima de sus inocentes pero comprometedoras preguntas..._

—_¿Cómo se metió Nana en la pancita de tía Kanae, tio Yashiro?—Pregunto Kyon._

—_Kyon, tío Yashiro tampoco sabe hacer bebes—Las mujeres compartieron miradas divertidas ante la angustia de los hombres por las preguntas de los niños..._

—_¡Ah!—Dijo Kanae luego de comer el postre..._

—_¿Mouko-san, qué te sucede?_

—_La bebe... Va... a... Nacer..._

_Yashiro se apresuro a donde estaba ella y todos salieron de allí rumbo al hospital... Y este evento no haría más que sorprender y acrecentar aun más la curiosidad de los niños._

_Esa noche nació Nana, la primera hija de Yashiro y Kanae... Mientras que los niños estaban asombrados por los milagros de la vida..._

* * *

_Contiuara._


	7. Chapter 7

_Skip Beat no me pertenece._

_Gracias por sus reviews a okita kagura, a92, Setsuka e Cain, skarlet nothman y a sumi onechan._

* * *

_**¡Sorpresa!**_

* * *

_Un mes después del nacimiento de Nana, ambas familia se juntaron para dar un paseo en el parque de diversiones. Más fueron por los niños ya que ellos sólo los observaban. En el último tiempo, Odette llevaba a donde quiera que fuera un cuaderno negro que nadie sabía para que lo usaba la pequeña._

_Como algo inesperado, "el niño apestoso" como secretamente lo llamaba Kuon hizo acto de presencia, alguna extraña invocación, el destino o casualidad pero ellos siempre se encontraban._

_—¿Qué haces tu aquí?—Gritó la niña enfadada mientras su hermano al lado sonreía nervioso y le dirigía una mirada preocupada a su padre y Kyoko lo noto._

_—Cualquiera puede venir, este es un parque público..._

_La discusión entre la niña y el niño continuó... Kyoko se puso nerviosa._

_—Mouko-san, ayudame._

_—¿Qué sucede?—Kyoko le señaló la escena que protagoniza-ban los niños._

_—Si Kuon lo ve, es capaz de torturar al pobre niño..._

_—Ya sé. Ellos deberán ir a traernos comida y refrescos..._

_Ambas mujeres pusieron en marcha el plan y Kuon miro a su esposa sospechando algo pero como siempre le hizo caso. Pero decidió volver pronto ya con la comida de los niños y la de ellos. Lo que vio, no le gusto. Su niña, su bebé estaba a dos centímetros de aquel demonio. Era un niño rubio, de la edad de sus hijos mayores._

_Kuon como un vil depredador, se quedó al acecho desde la distancia._

_—¿Qué es esto?—El niño le quitó la libreta a la niña—Lista para el novio ideal. Pero si ese soy yo..._

_El pequeño era muy egocéntrico, eso lo pudieron notar todos y Kyon se reía de la situación._

_—Nop—Le peleo la niña._

_—#1. Que sea el más lindo del mundo. #2. Que le guste la música y la actuación. #3. Que me quiera sólo a mi... Pero si este soy yo. Mi padre es músico...—Dijo orgulloso el pequeño._

_—¿Quién es tu padre?—A Kuon no le gusto ese interés de parte de su hija._

_—Fuwa Sho..._

_—¿Quién es ese?—El niño la miró con reproche.—¡ah! Es ese cantante pasado de moda._

_Nuevamente el niño la miro mal. Aunque Kuon se estaba divirtiendo sin saber por qué._

_—Corrección, #2. Que ame la música clásica y la actuación. Que no emita ningún berrido como los de Fuwa Sho.—El pobre niño se puso colorado._

_—Mi padre no emite berridos... ¿Qué hace tu padre?_

_—Es actor y uno muy bueno.—Presumió la niña._

_—No te creo._

_—No me importa. #4. Que sea inteligente. #5. Que sea igual de guapo que papá. #6. Que no sea hijo de ningún cantante.—La niña siguió escribiendo la lista y leyendo en voz alta—#7. Que tenga la aprobación de mamá._

_—Esa lista me describe y soy el novio perfecto... Shoko-san me lo dice todo el tiempo._

_—Eso es normal en las abuelas...—Kyoko ahora presenciaba la discusión al lado de su marido y amigos._

_—¡Shoko-san no es ninguna abuela!—Dijo un poco molesto._

_—¿Cómo te llamas?—Le preguntó ignorando sus palabras._

_—Sho... Me llamo como mi padre._

_La niña sonrió triunfal y un poco vengativa._

_—#8. Que no me interrumpa cuando este ocupada o hablando. #9. Que no se llame Fuwa Sho Junior. Y #10. Que tenga la aprobación de papá—El niño sonrió con autosuficiencia._

_—Yo le agrado a todo el mundo._

_—¿Sucede algo, princesa?—Preguntó Kuon quien se había acercado a ellos._

_—Papí, ¿Verdad que este niño no puede ser mi novio?_

_El pequeño miró a Kuon y palideció, aquel hombre le estaba mirando con una sonrisa terrible y harían que cualquiera se hiciera en sus pantalones... Tragó grueso y lo miro._

_—Mi hija no tendrá novio hasta los treinta años.—El niño palideció aún más—Y tu puede elegir a quien quieras, siempre y cuando no emita ninguna clase de berrido..._

_—Te amo papi...—La niña se abrazo a él, olvidándose del pequeño niño que los miraba asustado._

_—Creo que no tendrás oportunidad—Le dijo Kyon divertido y riendo mientras seguía a su padre y hermana que se dirigían a donde estaban los otros._

_Pero más que nunca, ese pequeño quería que al crecer aquella niña fuese **SU** esposa y de nadie más._


	8. Chapter 8

_Skip Beat! no me pertenece._

_Gracias por leer y comentar los capítulos anteriores._

* * *

_**¡Sorpresa!**_

* * *

_Ley de la vida : Hay un momento en la vida de una hija que todo padre querrá matar a los pretendientes de esta._

_Hizuri Kuon lo sabía pero nunca pensó que esto pasaría tan pronto. El mundo no era pequeño y los lobos rondaban por doquier._

_No sólo el hijo de Fuwa, había otros cinco más que la pretendían y momentos como este, el pobre hombre agradecía a la lista para el novio perfecto para Odette-chan._

_1# sea el más lindo del mundo._

_2# le guste la música clásica y la actuación. Que no emita ningún berrido como los de Fuwa Sho._

_3# me quiera sólo a mi._

_4# sea inteligente._

_5# sea igual de guapo que PAPÁ._

_6# NO sea hijo de ningún cantante._

_7# tenga la aprobación de mamá._

_8# no me interrumpa cuando este ocupada o hablando._

_9# no se llame Fuwa Sho Junior._

_10# tenga la aprobación de papá._

_Por una parte estaba feliz por la lista, nadie nunca la cumpliria y si su hija se basaba en ella para conseguir pareja, pues ninguno pasaria el requisito # tenga la aprobación de papá._

_Jamás aprobaría a un hombre para su hija, era su ángel, pequeño e inocente, no pensaba dejarla en manos de ningún pervertido... No, eso jamás._

_—Kuon, deja de mirar así a los niños—Le reclamó Kyoko un poco molesta. _

_—Claro, cuando dejen de mirar así a mi bebe..._

_Kyoko rió divertida. Odette llamaba mucho la atención, más de lo normal para una niña de su edad._

_—Esta ese también—Murmuró. Kyoko busco entre los niños y vio allí al hijo de su antiguo amigo. Y el pequeño estaba con Shoko, manager del cantante y su actual pareja, con quien tenía una niña._

_—Esta Shoko-san y su hija también..._

_Pero ni aún así se tranquilizó. Se concentro en vigilar a la pequeña mientras acunaba en sus brazos a su hijo mas pequeño, quien estaba dormido y no encontraba mejor lugar para dormir que los brazos de su padre._

_Kyoko se acercó a hablar con Shoko, quien había dejado a su pequeña hija de tres años ir a jugar con el resto de los niños._

_—¿Un día de descanso?—Preguntó en modo de saludo. _

_—¿Kyoko-chan?—Le pregunto sorprendida._

_Las mujeres siguieron hablando, de todo un poco, de niños..._

_Pero a los lejos, una niña empezó a llorar ya que otro niño le había tirado del cabello, la pequeña rubia de tres años lloraba sin consuelo. Pero otro niño se acercó a ella._

_—No la molestes—Lo escuchó decirle a su agresor. ¿Acaso la estaba defendiendo? Restregó sus ojitos con sus manitas y se concentro en "Su héroe", se sonrojo. Simplemente porque era el niño más hermoso que había visto en su vida y aún ella no comprendía lo que pasaba por su cabeza._

_El niño tenía el cabello negro, aunque al nacer era de un rubio hermoso y que al ir creciendo su cabello se torno oscuro, por su madre, pero con los ojos verdes de su padre._

_—¿Qué eres su novio?—Le preguntó el otro niño a Kyon. _

_—¿Celoso?—Le pregunto con arrogancia, aquel niño le molestaba por el simple hecho de molestar a alguien más pequeña que él.—¿Por qué no te enfrentas a alguien de tu tamaño? _

_Aquel niño no encontró nada más inteligente que golpear a Kyon, no supo defenderse con palabras pero lo que no se esperaba era que el pequeño Hizuri, aun con la nariz sangrando le devolviera aquel golpe, o una sino dos veces y se puso a llorar por el golpe._

_La madre escandalizada fue en busca del niño y se lo llevó de allí, aunque los pequeños habían llamado la atención de todos y los padres ya se acercaban al verlos._

_—¿Estas bien?—Le preguntó Kyon a la niña rubia. _

_—Si...—El pequeño la miro frunciendo el ceño, aquella pequeña era lo más tierno y dulce que había visto hasta ese momento. _

_—Soy Hizuri Kyon—Se presento. _

_—Fuwa Kyo—Ella rió al notar lo parecido de sus nombres. _

_Aunque se empezó a poner nervioso al ver que la pequeña se acercaba más a él pero se sorprendió al ver que la intención de la pequeña era limpiar la sangre que tenía en su nariz._

_—Gracias, Kyo-chan—Le dijo sonriendo._

_Y llevó una mano al cabello de ella, la pequeña lo miro con temor pero su expresión cambio al ver que "mágicamente" aparecía un dulce desde atrás de su oreja. La tristeza y el llanto pasaron rápidamente._

_—¿Kyo-chan, estas bien?—Pregunto Shoko preocupada. _

_—Si mami... —Le dijo sonriendo para señalar a su nuevo amigo—Él me salvó._

_Shoko miro al pequeño agradecida por defender a su hija. _

_—Gracias... _

_—Jovencito, ¿Cuantas veces te dijimos que pelear no es la mejor manera de hacer las cosas?—Le pregunto Kyoko preocupada. _

_—No lo volveré a hacer—Prometió el niño._

_Odette y mini Sho se veían divertidos aunque sólo por ese momento habían declarado actuar con tranquilidad en la presencia del otro._

_En ese momento llegó el cantante, intrigado sin saber que hacer. La situación lo tomó por sorpresa, se dio cuenta que tanto Hizuri Kuon como él se veían "tan domésticos"..._

_—¿Qué pasó?—Pregunto al ver las lágrimas de su hija. _

_Shoko le comento lo que paso, se sorprendió al escuchar lo sucedido y de paso se enfadó con el niño que molesto a su princesita._

_Kyon empezó a caminar, después fue una sorpresa para los adultos ver como la niña rechazaba los brazos de un padre sobre-protector y corría a alcanzar a su nuevo amigo... Sho sintió que sus ojos se abrían de forma desmesurada ante aquella escena._

_Fuwa Kyo había corrido atrás del niño para darle un beso._

_Claro que esto sorprendió a los cuatro adultos y una vez más, sus caminos se volvían a cruzar con un futuro muy prometedor. Pero claro, no sólo Kuon podía rabiar, ahora también le tocaba a Sho._

_Vio como su hijo mayor y una niña rubia se miraban mal, la niña le dio la espalda a su pequeño, con un paso de super modelo, haciendo que su cabello pegara en el rostro de mini Sho quien no pudo más que al verse ignorado, miro a la niña con adoración y amor, esos ojos de cachorro a medio morir no podían mentir._

_Sho miró a los brazos de Kuon y vio al niño entonces volteo a ver a Shoko y su vientre aún plano y negó interiormente, no... No y no. Se tiró de los cabellos, su próximo bebé no podría ser una niña... Y si lo era, la mantendría lejos de los Hizuri, eso era un hecho._

_Si, el karma es algo sorprendente. Actuaba de forma inesperada y esta vez no en uno, sino que en los dos. Cantante y actor. Sho y Kuon._

_Porque el karma era para los dos._


	9. Chapter 9

Skip Beat no me pertenece.

Gracias a todos por sus reviews, favoritos y alertas dedicadas a esta historia.

* * *

**_¡Sorpresa!_**

* * *

Para sorpresa de los padres, tanto Sho y Kyon se hicieron muy amigos, eran inseparables, camaradas y confidentes del otro.

Cada uno sabía lo que al otro le sucedía.

Kyon y Odette ya de diez años y Kei de cinco y medio recibieron una sorpresa. Como Kuon, la sorpresa fue de todos.

—¿Qué pasó?—Preguntó el pequeño Sho.

—Mi madre esta embarazada...

—Kyoko-sama ¿Embarazada?—El niño se sorprendió.

—Si, tendremos una hermanita, ya está confirmado—Sho sonrió.

—Al fin Odette-chan tendrá la hermana que siempre quiso tener—Kyon la miró, su amigo tenía cara de perrito a medio morir.

—¿No te soporta, no?—El niño lo miró triste.

—Aún no se porque no le caigo bien a tu hermana—Kyon se rió—¿Por qué te ríes?

—Es que los dos son tan tontos—Su amigo lo miró ofendido.

—Empiezo a pensar que la mejor forma de llagar al corazón de una mujer es atravesarlo con una espada—Dijo molesto mientras su amigo le hacía señas que se callara.

—¡Oh! Esa es la única forma de la que tu llegarías al corazón de una mujer—Aquel comentario no fue de otra más que de Odette quien estaba por subir las escaleras.

—Como digas—Le dijo de forma indiferente y ella siguió caminando.

—Amigo, hablaste y la pusiste de mal humor—Dijo divertido Kyon.

—Se supone que eres mi amigo—Kyon rió.

—Kyo-chan hoy fue a su clase de piano—Dijo Sho para ver la reacción de su amigo—Va en el mismo horario de su nuevo amigo.

—Que bueno—Dijo Kyon con la sonrisa deslumbrante de enfado que había heredado de su padre.

—¿Te gusta mi hermana?—Le preguntó Sho.

—Tan sólo tengo diez años, Kyo-chan es una niña... Apenas tiene siete años—Dijo casi espantado.

—A ella le gustas.

—Es que no es amor, solo respeto. Si me llama Kyon-Senpai.—Sho rió.

—¿Kyon-senpai?—Volvió a reír.

—SI... Y de senpai estoy bien. Sólo basta ver a mi hermana y tu...

* * *

Odette estaba en su habitación, en donde de pronto entro, Kei.

—Odette-chan... Me das una galleta.—La niña lo miró.

—¿De cual?

—La que están en la cocina, están muy altas—Dijo el pequeño de cinco años.

Resignada bajo a ayudar al su pequeño hermano, de los tres, sólo fue Kyon el que tenía el cabello negro, tanto Odette como Kei tenían los ojos y cabello de su padre.

Odette vio que Sho y Kyon estaban jugando un juego de mesa, decidió ignorarlos.

—Nana-chan dijo que me quiere—Odette que estaba tomando un refresco lo escupió de inmediato.

—¡Kei-chan tiene novia!—El pequeño miró mal a su hermana—¿Y kei-chan quiere a Nana?

—Sip...

Odette rió como si estuviera escuchando el chiste más hilarante que existe.

—Tío Yashiro se molestara—Dijo agarrando su estómago para volver a reír.

—¡Tu eres la novia de Sho!—Le gritó enfadado el niño. La niña se quedó helada—Sho y Odette tendrán muchos bebes... Muac, muac muac... Sho besa a Odette.

—¡Yo te mato!—Le gritó sonrojada.

Ambos salieron corriendo y Kei agarró a Sho y se escondió detrás de este, salió corriendo y Sho cayó en el suelo llevándose a Odette con él.

—¿Qué sucede aquí?—Se escuchó la voz de ultratumba de Kuon.

Odette se levanto, sonrojada...

—Fue Kei-chan... Él hizo que me cayera con "este"—Dijo furiosa para dejarlo tirado en el piso e irse a su cuarto.

Kuon negó y vio a su hijo ayudar a mini Sho.

—Te juro, no sé qué es lo que le ves a mi hermana—Dijo divertido y Kuon lo escuchó, en ese momento vio a aquel niño con los ojos de cachorro a medio morir.


	10. Chapter 10

Skip Beat no me pertenece.

Gracias por la lluvia de reviews.

Enjoy...

* * *

**_¡Sorpresa!_**

* * *

Era la primera vez que Kyon visitaba a su amigo en casa de este.

Al llegar, Sho padre estaba molesto. Muy molesto. Desde que entró ya lo miró mal y la cosa empeoró.

—Kyon-chan—Gritó una pequeña corriendo para abrazarse al niño.

—¡Kyo-chan! Creciste mucho...

—Shi... Kyo-chan ya es grande—Dijo para referirse a si misma.

—Ya pronto conseguirás novio...

La pequeña se sonrojó violentamente.

—Kyo-chan ya tiene novio—Shotaro estaba que subía las paredes y más porque aquel niño hacia que su bebé siguiera hablando.

—Etto... Novio de Kyo-chan es Kyon...

Su hermano mayor tomó a su amigo que estaba más que sorprendido y lo sacó de allí antes que su padre se convirtiera en un asesino.

—¿Escuchaste eso?—Preguntó Kyon a su amigo.

—Es por eso que mi padre no puede ni verte—Le dijo riendo.

Después de pasar toda la tarde jugando, ya era hora de que Kyon se fuera, Kyoko lo estaba esperando y se encontraba con Shoko.

—¿Kyon-chan ya se va?—Preguntó triste la niña.

—Si Kyo-chan. Ya me tengo que ir.—La niña lo abrazó ante la mirada atenta de Shotaro.

—Pero... ¿Vas a volver pronto?—Preguntó con ojitos de cachorro a medio morir.

—Puedes irme a visitar, Kyo-chan...

A la pequeña se le iluminaron los ojitos y su padre estaba maldiciendo interiormente.

Kyon le sonrió asintiendo y mirándola con mucha ternura.

—Hasta pronto Otou-san—Le dijo en forma de broma a Sho. Dejando en claro que era por parte de Kyo-chan.

—¡Maldito mocoso!—Gritó Sho molesto.

—Otou-san Malo, malo...—Le gritaba la niña—Kyon-chan es novio de Kyo-chan.

Shotaro estaba rojo de la furia. Tenía que llevarse a su niñita de allí. Pero Shoko se lo iba a impedir y él eso lo sabía.


	11. Chapter 11

Skip Beat no me pertenece.

Gracias por sus reviews.

* * *

**_¡Sorpresa!_**

* * *

¿Qué era aquello que tenían los Hizuri que corrompía la inocencia? Lo quiso saber.

Necesitaba saberlo y así alejar a su pobre ángel de aquellos demonios devora almas como su madre.

Por empezar, nunca supo qué le vio Kyoko a ese imbécil. No era la gran cosa.

—¿Qué es lo que tienen?

Miles de imágenes pasaron por su mente. Desde un Kuon al estilo cavernícola, uno meloso y otro juguetón...

Lo cierto era que este es un "gran" actor...

—Actor, interpreta papeles.

Bueno, entonces...

Una escena se formó en su mente...

_—Imaginación de Fuwa Sho—_

_Kuon llegaba a casa de trabajar..._

_—¡Kuon!—Kyoko saltaba sobre él.—Por fin estás aquí._

_—Claro que si...—Las cosas empiezan a subir de tono..._

_Ustedes ya comprenden, todo aquello que hace sonrojar..._

_—Espera, aún no estoy preparado—Decía Kuon deteniendo a su mujer._

_—¿Qué es lo que necesitas?—Ella a un super nivel provocador._

_—Leer mi libreto...—Kuon saca el libreto de su nuevo papel._

_Kyoko lo mira y él empieza diciendo de modo poeta de antaño..._

_—Oh, amor mío. No he dejado de rogar a los omnipotentes dioses para que llegues a mi... Te deseo fervientemente, tu pureza marchita que enloquece a cualquiera y lleva al más santo a pecar entre el carmín de tus prohibidos labios. Esos labios tiene que ser míos, sólo yo seré su dueño..._

_Kyoko yace completamente dormida en la cama ya que su marido le había dado mucha vuelta al asunto..._

_—Kyoko... Justo ahora no... Estoy encendido..._

_—Fin de la imaginación de Sho—_

Un cantante se retorcía de risa en el suelo, al imaginarse al actor en tal situación.

Su mujer e hijos lo miraban preocupados.

¿Qué le sucedía a Fuwa Sho?

¿Acaso se había vuelto loco?

Pero él, sólo en su mente comprendía lo hilarante que se veía según él que aquel actorcito hasta para excitarse debía interpretar un papel.


	12. Chapter 12

Skip Beat no me pertenece.

* * *

**_¡Sorpresa!_**

* * *

Para el disgusto de sus esposos ellas decidieron juntarse para una cena entre familia.

Kyoko estaba encantada con la tarde que habían pasado y Shoko estaba igual.

Lo más sorprendente es que los hombres se comportaron, algo increíble de ver si tomaban en cuenta que Kuon y Sho no se llevaban bien y apenas toleraban respira el mismo aire.

Los gemelos del matrimonio Fuwa se durmieron temprano al igual que el hijo más pequeño de Kyoko y Kuon, después de muchos juegos, los más pequeños quedaron exhaustos por completo.

Para disimular la tensión que se sentía, decidieron poner un programa, pero nada los convenció hasta que vieron un dorama coreano.

Las mujeres hablaban amigablemente y los hombres estaban demasiado ocupados olvidándose en silencio con sus miradas que deseaban muerte al destinatario.

Pero algo los hizo romper esa burbuja, el silencio de los niños.

Tarde se dieron cuenta del porque.

El dorama coreano contenía escenas un poco subidas de tono de una pareja teniendo intimidad, los hombres se tensaron, las mujeres optaron por intentar taparle los ojos a sus hijos y cambiar de canal.

Los dos chicos estaban con la boca literalmente abierta, con cierta curiosidad, pero ninguno de los dos se atrevería a preguntarle eso a sus padres.

—No encuentro el control remoto—Dijo Fuwa molesto.

—No lo encontrarías ni que lo estuvieras viendo—Dio Kuon buscando dicho aparato al otro extremo del lugar en donde se encontraba el cantante.

Odette logró liberarse de la mano de su madre que le tapaba los ojos. Un poco fastidiada por el alboroto que estaban armando los adultos, para ella, bastante molesto, se atrevió a hablar y a decir lo que otros no se atreverían.

—No se por qué se alarman tanto, es solo sexo— Los cuatro adultos se quedaron paralizados, se voltearon a mirarla, ella estaba impasible y no parecía para nada avergonzada.

—¿Q-Qué?—Logró articular apenas en un hilo de voz el padre de la niña.

—Eso mismo.

—¿Odette-chan, de dónde sacas eso?—Pregunto Shoko al ver que tanto su marido como los padres de la niña estaban en aparente shock.

—De María-san. Ella esta muy feliz con su novio. Dijo que el sexo es estupendo.—Kyoko empezó a toser, estaba muy sonrojada.

—Cariño—La llamó Kuon—¿Te encuentras bien?

Kyoko asintió y miro a su hija sin saber que decir.

—¿Qué más te dijo María-chan?

—No me lo dijo a mi.—Negó des-preocupadamente, jugando con los cubiertos y la pasta en su plato—La escuché hablar con sus amigas. Ellas les dieron la razón. No entiendo por qué tanto problema. Para mi los chicos son feos, no creo que algún día me gusten.

Kuon suspiro aliviado, aun seguía siendo su niña.

—Bueno, es hora de cambiar de canal. Veremos caricaturas—Dijo Sho encontrando el control remoto al lado de su plato.

Después del incomodo silencio, los niños recuperaron su color, todos se concentraron en sus platos. Todos menos una niña, la más pequeña sentada en la mesa.

—Papi—Kyo llamó a Sho.

—¿Qué sucede, princesa?—Pregunto con una sonrisa.

—¿Qué es sexo?—Kuon abrió literalmente la boca, compadeciéndose de su enemigo. En cuanto al padre de la niña, quedó mortalmente pálido, sin respuesta alguna.

—Kyo-chan, es algo que las niñas buena no deben preguntar hasta que sean mayores—Dijo Odette sonriendo-le.

Por suerte para el padre en problemas y para el resto de los adultos, la pequeña se sintió satisfecha con la respuesta de la otra niña.

Kyoko sintió como su bebé en su vientre le daba una patadita, como concordando con su hermana. Miró a su esposo y a Sho sintiendo pena por ellos, lo que les esperaba con estas niñas y Kuon esperaba que su bebe, la niña que llevaba en el vientre su mujer no hiciera comentarios así hasta los treinta años, por su paz mental, lo rogaba.

* * *

Continuara.

Gracias a aldanahalan2, lolitadelavega, sumi onechan, Misaki y Mizuki, okita kagura, PaulaGaTo, mutemuia, kotoko-98 y a skarllet northman pos sus reviews en el capítulo anterior.

Las invito a leer mis otras actualizaciones. Quiero saber sus opiniones sobre el fic en donde Kuon es mucho mas mayor que Kyoko y esta es amiga de su hijo.

Si leen mis otros fics sabrán que estuve enferma. Gracias a todas pos sus buenos deseos. Ahora, que verguenza que pasaron los adultos, ¿No? jajaja


	13. Chapter 13

Skip Beat no me pertenece.

* * *

**_Sorpresa._**

* * *

Ya era primavera, Odette, Kyon, Kei y Kuon estaban preparados para la llegada del nuevo integrante de la familia.

A la madrugada de un lunes la pequeña nació por parto natural, llenando la vida de sus padres.

Era una niña hermosa, fuerte... Sus ojos eran como los de su padre y el cabello tan negro como el de su madre.

—¿Cómo se llamará?—Le preguntó Kyoko un poco indecisa, es que habían pensado en distintos nombres, pero ninguno era lo suficientemente bueno.

—No lo sé.

—Creo que tendríamos que ponerle Kristen... Ese nombre nos gustaba a los dos—Se retorció las manos.

—Claro, cariño. Kristen será.—Le dijo Kuon con una sonrisa de bobo... Y la besó.

Muy pronto toda la familia conocieron a Hizuri Kristen, el nuevo integrante de la familia Hizuri y la última hija que Kyoko y Kuon tendrían.

Los siguientes dos años pasaron con las mismas cosas de siempre, pero algo era inevitable.

Era inevitable no ver los cambios de niña a mujer que sufría la hija mayor de los Hizuri.

Odette de repente había dejado de estar con su hermano y con Sho, ya se arreglaba, pensaba diferente... Cuando su hermano estaba haciendo alguna travesura o algo así, ella estaba leyendo algún libro que le interesaba o viendo algún catalogo de ropa o de joyas.

—Mamá, me duele mucho la pancita—Dijo un día Odette. Pero Kyoko notó la preocupación de la niña y la vergüenza en sus facciones.

Kuon también escuchó el apenas susurro de la niña.

—¿Qué sucede, Odette-chan?—Siempre estaba al pendiente de sus hijos, aunque su agenda pudiera ser muy ocupada, siempre su familia era primero.

La verguenza seguía en el rostro de la niña.

—Etto... Ya me encargo yo—Dijo Kyoko saliendo al rescate.

Esa fue a primera vez que Kyoko le hablaba de los cambios que tendría durante su desarrollo y Odette conoció algunas cosas que hoy le empezaban a molestar y odiar.

Odette pensó que la regla era la peor enemiga de una mujer pero después comprendió que en realidad, el peor enemigo de una mujer podría ser un hermano mayor.

Kyon no había aprendido que a su hermana le gustaba tener privacidad y su espacio. Entonces decidió gastarle una broma. No tuvo otra mejor idea que revisar su cuarto en compañía de Sho. Con tan mala suerte para Odette que encontraron sus toallas sanitarias recién compradas en su mesa de luz.

Los dos jóvenes se sorprendieron al ver a la chica saliendo del baño y atrapándolos infraganti.

—¿QUÉ HACEN EN MI CUARTO?—Sin tino les gritó enfurecida. Kyon dejó caer el paquete en el suelo por el tremendo susto que se llevó.

—No sabía que aún usabas pañales, Odette-chan— Se burló, pero no estaba esperando la reacción de su hermana.

—Sal de mi cuarto...—Pidió amablemente.

—Odette-chan usa pañales—Canturreó.

Todo lo que sucedió a continuación fue cómico para más de uno pero no para los niños entrometidos.

Odette tomó uno de sus zapatos y les tiró a ambos, pegándolos en la cabeza de su hermano y siguió con el amigo de este, usando el otro zapato. Los dos rieron y salieron corriendo.

La joven los persiguió, pegando-les con lo que sea que encontrara en el camino.

—¿Qué sucede?—Quiso saber Kuon alarmado.

Tenían visitas, los Fuwa y Takarada estaban de visita.

—Nada.

Los niños miraron para otro lado.

—Odette aún usa pañales—Se atrevió a seguir bromeando en frente de sus padres.

—Kyon, basta.—Le dijo Kyoko a su hijo.

—Al menos esto es norma en las chicas—Estalló Odette—Ustedes dos son un par de... piano embrujado...

—¿Qué?—Dijeron los mayores.

—Eso son, porque se tocan solos durante la noche—Estalló dejando a todos en silencio y a los jóvenes muy sonrojado—Son un par de pervertidos...—Miro a su hermano llena de furia y le dijo—You are an asshole... Fuck off.

—Fuck off.—Gritó una pequeña niña de dos años...

Todos no sabían que hacer, miraban entre una Odette caminando enfurecida hacía su cuarto, los niños sonrojados y a la pequeña repitiendo nuevamente "Fuck off"...

Las madres de ambos niños se cruzaron de brazos, mirando a sus hijos...

—Estas castigado—Dijeron a coro...

Y los chicos sabían que cuando sus madres los castigaban era por algo y que no debían replicar en nada o sería peor.

En fin, un moretón por aquí, otro por allá, la regañada de sus vida, pero todo sea por ver que Odette-chan volvía a ser la de siempre, ¿No?

* * *

Continuará.

Gracias por sus comentarios en el capítulo anterior. Hoy mi hermana salió de terapia, pero su operación fue complicada y debe estar más tiempo de lo esperado. Yo sigo a cargo de todo en casa. Tuve un poco de tiempo y paso a dejarles esto, todas han pasado por algo así, ¿No? O solo será mi imaginación. Bueno, ya saben que hacer... XD


	14. Chapter 14

Skip Beat no me pertenece.

* * *

_**Sorpresa.**_

* * *

Como es bien sabido, si no eres correspondido en cuestiones del corazón, algunas veces decides darte una oportunidad con quien si te quiere e intentar olvidar a esa persona que al parecer nunca jamás podría poner sus ojos en ti.

Fuwa Sho Junior así lo pensó al ver que después del último incidente con Odette ella ya ni reparaba en él y hacía de cuenta que no existía. La joven estaba inalcanzable para él pero nunca nadie le habló que podría doler tanto amar y no ser correspondido.

Así que se lanzó a ciegas en una relación que sinceramente nunca pensó que podría funcionar pero debería intentarlo, al menos para olvidar a su gran amor.

Megumi, su novia, era una chica agradable y de buen corazón, bastante inocente para su gusto pero era lo que había y por el momento se conformaba con ello.

Megumi era una chica de su clase, él y Kyon la habían conocido a inicios del año escolar, los tres con catorce años ya.

Odette asistía a una clase distinta ya que al parecer era más inteligente que todos ellos juntos y para su malestar, estaba un año más que ellos, razón por la cual la joven era inalcanzable.

Odette desde pequeña en sus ojos pudo ver que sería traviesa y muy sensual pero en ese entonces no supo bien lo que era aquello. Ahora la joven se juntaba más con otro muchacho y su hermana. Al parecer, ambos habían ingresado ese año ya que el padre de los jóvenes era un músico conocido.

Uno de ellos era bastante enigmático y parecía deslumbrar a Odette para su mala suerte, su nombre, no lo sabía y no es que le importara mucho que digamos. La hermana de este, Lilith, no era una cosita dulce como podría ser Megumi o en el pasado lo fue Odette, la joven era osada y atrevida a un cierto nivel que hacia ruborizar a los hormonales jóvenes del instituto... Odette y Lilith eran iguales en esta etapa de sus vidas... Sensuales y que si te enamorabas de ella no había vuelta atrás. Peor que un veneno mortal, nunca podrías escapar de ellas... Jamás.

—Ryu, por favor...—Decía una muy risueña Odette.

Si, ese maldito se llamaba Ryu...

—¿Qué sucede?—El joven parecía distraído.

—Vamos a mi casa, hoy. Tú, Lilith y yo. Debemos terminar el trabajo que debemos hacer... Recuerdas...

—Lo único que recuerdo es que ya lo terminamos... ¿Qué es lo que pretendes, pequeño demonio?—Okey, ver el intercambio entre estos dos, las sonrisas cómplices de él y el rubor de Odette ya le estaban dando dolor de cabeza y ciertamente, ganas de devolver lo que contenía su estomago.

—Es que me aburro.

—Okey, solo por ti, preciosa...—Claro, esto ya era mucho para él, decidió irse.

Esa misma tarde, se encontró en la casa de los Hizuri con Megumi y Kyon a su lado, riéndose de comentarios bobos como los de siempre, cosas sin sentidos, lo normal para ellos. Y no habían terminado las tarea que tenían pendientes.

Los adultos andaban cerca, al parecer ya eran amigos inseparables o eso parecía.

Estaban tan pendientes de sus cosas que no notaron cuando Odette llegó con sus invitados, también venía con ella la pequeña Kristen que por cierto parecía inseparable de los tres jóvenes...

Notó cierto escalofrío recorriendo su cuerpo, todos los sintieron... Kristen los miraba con sus ojos entrecerrados. Y sus pequeños ojitos esmeraldas en modo acusador.

—¿Qué sucede, Kristen-chan?—Preguntó Ryu alarmado, ver a una niña de cuatro años así lo había sorprendido.

—¿Qén es ela?—Señaló a Megumi con su dedo indice de muy mal modo.

—Se llama Megumi—Dijo Odette con una sonrisa.

—¿Po qué tene a Sho ashí?—Kristen miraba furiosa la escena.

—Es la novia de Sho-chan, pequeña—Aclaró Lilith divertida, los celos de la pequeña dejaban a todos divertidos, o a la mayoría. Los responsables de tal furia de inmediato se soltaron de las manos...

—¡No! Ela no es novia de Sho-chan—Grito llamando la atención de os adultos.

—¿Qué sucede?—Kyoko había llegado corriendo a ver que le sucedía a su pequeña. Kristen había dejado los brazos de un Ryu sorprendido para tirare al suelo a patalear y llorar...

—¡Sho-chan novio de Onee-sama!—Gritó tan alto y fuerte como pudo.

Kuon miraba de lejos con una sonrisa, divertido y disfrutando del nerviosismo del hijo mayor de Fuwa. Si, esto era muy divertido.

Odette solamente rodó sus ojos, negando con la cabeza...

—Kristen-chan—La llamaron Lilith, Ryu y Odette.

—Vamos a ver a la princesa Odette, te conseguí una hermosa tiara y maquillaje—Le dijo y empezó a ver que la niña se calmaba y que levantaba sus pequeños brazos hacía el amigo de su hermana.—Que te parece si dibujamos a la princesa...

—Shiiiii...—Sorbiéndose la nariz se abrazó al cuello del amigo de su hermana, mientras Odette y Lilith se reían...

—¡Qué hermanito que tengo!—Exclamó Lilith fingiéndose horrorizada, volteó hacía donde estaba Kyon y le guiño un ojo para tirarle un beso y seguir a su hermano...

—No les hagas caso—Dijo Odette a Megumi—Es solo una niña... Una niña muy caprichosa...

Lo último lo murmuró y medio divertida se fue, siguiendo a sus amigos y pequeña hermana.

Kyon estaba con en otro mundo...

—¿Kyon?

—¿Lilith me tiró un beso?—Murmuró incrédulo y medio aturdido...

—Kyo hará lo mismo que Kristen y dirá: "Kyon es mío"...—Dijo Sho divertido.

—Oh...—Kyon se despeinó y miró a su mejor amigo, de forma amenazadora le dijo—Es mejor que no sigas...

Los padres no pudieron más que reír con el drama adolescente e infantil de sus hijos y amigos... Si, esta era nueva etapas de novias, novios...

Kuon se puso verde al darse cuenta de que había un chico en el cuarto de Su bebé...

Si, sin lugar a dudas, momentos así eran muy divertidos en ocasiones, pero no cuando eran tus hijas las participes del drama, no, claro que no...

* * *

Continuará.

Gracias por leer y comentar el capítulo anterior... Ryu y Lilith son hijos de Reino... XD A quien prefieren para Odette-chan... Fuwa Junior o Ryu?

El drama y escándalo de Kristen fue uno idéntico al que hizo mi hermana ,(Karen) de cinco años, tiempo atrás... Jajajaa.

Jade, mi otra hermana, está bien. Le agarró fiebre, hicieron estudios para ver que podría causarlo, creen que puede ser infección urinaria o problemas respiratorios, seguirá internada un tiempo más. Le hicieron un Eco-doppler y salió bien. En mi casa estamos esperando que regrese pronto... Pero lo más importante es que ella este bien...

Un saludo a todas, paso ha dejar esto que ya tenía escrito, de los otros fics no tengo nada escrito peo si tengo ideas... Espero poder escribir pronto...


	15. Chapter 15

_Skip Beat no me pertenece_

* * *

**_Sorpresa._**

* * *

Se encontraban ya en el cuarto de Odette... Ryu se reía observando a la pequeña Kristen.

—Muy bien hecho, Kristen... Debes defender lo que es de tu hermana... Choca esos cinco—Ambos chocaron sus manos, la pequeña hacía un gesto de victoria.

—¡Tu eres el que le enseña eso!—Odette se cruzó de brazos.

—Tranquila, Oddie—Dijo sonriendo—Kristen sabe que nadie debe tocar las pertenencias de su hermana. Kristen-chan, ¿Qué le harás a las novia de Fuwa?

—Ashi, ashí—Dijo cuadrándose para pegar golpes al aire.

—¡Muy bien, Kristen-chan!—Lilith se rió.

—¿Tú también?—Dijo molesta Odette.

—La verdad es bastante entretenido—Dijo para recostarse en la cama.

—Él no me gusta... Ni un poquito...

—Bueno... Eso no importa ya—Ryu dijo de modo aburrido.—Kristen-chan defenderá las pertenencia su su onee-sama...

Odette miró a su amigo y a su hermana que festejaba cada acción que hacía el joven, no pudo evitar poner sus ojos en blanco.

—Bueno, no más escenas raritas, okey...

—Hablando de escenas—Lilith tomó de su bolso tres copias de un escrito—Encontré esto en casa de mi primo...

—¿Qué es?—Preguntó Ryu agarrando el manuscrito. Odette hizo lo mismo y al leer solo el principio sonrió macabra-mente, si, había tenido una brillante idea.—¿Qué se te pasó por a cabeza, pequeño demonio?

—A mi, nada.

—Algo se te ocurrió. Lo sé.

—Tonto y re tonto siempre se están metiendo conmigo...

—Bueno, eso lo sabemos—Lilith se pasó la mano por el cabello indomable y rojizo.—¿Qué planeas?—Apartó una arruga invisible de su uniforme.

—Papá y mamá van a salir, se llevaran a los pequeños...—Dijo señalando a Kristen y haciendo alusión a su otro hermano.

—¿Y?

—¿Qué les parece si, armamos una escena para mi hermanito y compañía?—Ryu agitó el libreto y Odette asintió, los ojos de Lilith brillaron en comprensión.

—Te amo—Dijo Lilith besando sus labios—¿Algo así, Oddie-sama?

—Algo mucho mejor...—Se rió.—Bien, ahora escuchen...

Y allí se formaba un plan sin saber las situaciones que traerían a continuación.

* * *

Los padres y hermano se marcharon pero Kristen se quedó, Odette decidió que en poco empezaría la función y que su hermana ayudaría en algo.

Lilith con una Kristen en brazos, la niña iba con unos audífonos escuchando música...

—¿Y Odette?—Preguntó Kyon.

—Con mi hermano. Me enviaron a buscar algo, al parecer se querían deshacer de nosotras—Kristen asintió.

—Shiii... Onee-sama dijo que ya venía el lobo...

Megumi miró a los chicos que estaban rojos, Kyon y sho se levantaron rápidamente, corrieron escaleras arriba, Megumi fue detrás de ellos.

—Bueno, Kristen-chan... Nosotros ya cumplimos nuestra parte del plan... Ahora vamos por esos refrescos, no quiero perderme de la diversión.

La niña rió cómplice, como si entendiera todo lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Sho, Kyon y Megumi corrieron escalera arriba, hasta llegar al cuarto de Odette en donde escucharon ruidos extraños.

—Oh, que manos taaan grandes que tienes—La voz de Odette fue desconocida para los jóvenes... Como si se tratara de otra persona.

—¿Qué crees preciosa? Son para tocarte mejor—Ella rió despacio.

—Sigue así...—Los otros tres estaban pegando sus oídos en la puerta—Q-Que boca tan grande y buena que tienes...

—Es para comerte mejor, Oddie... Besarte esos hermosos labios que tienes...

—Me encantas... ¿Cuales labios, Ryu?

—Eso lo podemos averiguar, Oddie...

—¿Cuando empezaras? Oh, ¡Que lengua tan grande que tienes...!

—Es para saborear-te mejor.—De pronto la puerta se abrió dejando a un enfurecido hermano, un enfurecido amigo del hermano y a una asombrada novia del amigo del hermano en la entrada de a puerta, pero de repente todos quedaron con la boca literalmente abierta y se sonrojaron al ver lo que sucedía...

Ryu estaba cerca de la ventana y Odette estaba sentada en su cama con un libreto en la mano...

Los ojos de ellos en la habitación se dirigieron a las tres personas que estaban en la puerta, Ryu los miro divertido...

Odette se fijo en ellos y rodó los ojos...

—Yo... yo... Pensé...—Dijo Kyon mirando a su hermana y al amigo de esta.

—¿Ustedes qué?—Miró a los chicos con los ojos llenos de furia.

—Oddie-chan... Ellos piensan que estábamos en plan cariñoso—Miró a los chicos y sonrió de lado mirando a una sonrojada Megumi—Pero siempre nos gustó la variedad, así que... Eso lo dejamos para después...

Odette asintió levantándose de su lugar y acercándose a Megumi...

—Megumi-chan, ¿Quieres participar?—Le dio un pequeño beso ante la mirada de todos...

Para luego romper a reír por la cara de poema de todos...

—Toto, toto—Gritó una voz infantil de atrás de ellos—Kyon toto, Sho toto, Megumi tota...

—Bien dicho, Kristen...

—Lo mejor es que lo tenemos grabado—Gritó Odette.

—¿Qué?—Kyon miró a su hermana y amigos que se reían de ellos...

—Ahora fuera de aquí. Espero que les sirva para no entrar así a mi cuarto—Odette sonrió de forma triunfal.

—Por cierto, sigo prefiriendo los tríos—Dijo Ryu—Al parecer ustedes también...

Y con eso basto para que salieran corriendo y muy avergonzados...

Todos empezaron a reírse...

—Lo tenemos grabados—Lilith festejo con Kristen aún entre sus brazos.—Vamos a velo...

—Shiiiii—Gritaba la niña riendo y contagiando a todos de su diversión.

* * *

Continuara.

Bueno... Creo que eso fue... No sé... Espero sus opiniones... JAJAJA.


	16. Chapter 16

Skip Beat no me pertenece.

* * *

**_Sorpresa._**

* * *

Era un día de clases como cualquiera y en una de sus clases de investigación habían estado haciendo un proyecto de vida con situaciones diferentes... Lilith bostezó, estaba aburrida... Ya todo el mundo tenía pareja para el proyecto... Excepto ella que tendría que hacerlo con su hermano y amiga...

—Oddie—Ryu la miró detenidamente, medio sonriendo, medio haciéndose el serio...—¿Quieres ser la madre de mis hijos?

Lilith automáticamente se atoró con su propia saliva comenzando a toser... Entre risas y lágrima corriendo por su mejilla.

—Deja de molestar, Ryu...

—Lilith, ¿Quieres ser la tía de mis hijos?—Dijo de nuevo Ryu...

—¡Pendejo!—Lilith rió negando y volviendo a quedar tranquila.

—Bueno, me han rechazado—Dijo teatralmente.—Debemos hablar con los adultos...

La sonrisa macabra en su rostro se le contagió a las chicas...

—¿Crees que sea lo adecuado hablar con papi y decírselo por teléfono?

—Primero dile a Miroku-san que lo grabe...—Lilith sonrió—Seria algo interesante de ver, ¿No?

Todos rieron a coro... Ganándose las miradas de sus compañeros de clases...

—Vamos a comunicárselos hoy a mi padre... Ustedes harán lo mismo...—Odette sonrió.

—Oddie, ¿Ya sabes lo que le dirás a Kuon?—Odette sonrió...

—Lo que ya hablamos...—Todos se dirigieron miradas cómplices—Sólo espero que no le de un ataque.

—Voy a llamar a Miroko-san—Lilith tomó sus cosas justo a tiempo cuando debían salir de clases...

—Vamos—Dijo Ryu esperando a su amiga—Oddie, yo seria un estupendo marido...

—Cuidado, Ryu... Quizás termines creyéndote ese cuento—Odette se burlo de él, agarrándose del brazo para salir de allí.

—Todo listo, papá esta grabando un tema—Dijo sonriendo—En cinco minutos tiene tiempo libre...

—Oh, me encantaría verlo en vivo y directo—Exclamó Ryu—Un buen escarmiento al viejo le vendría bien... Oddie, nosotros podríamos darle un escarmiento pero de verdad, ¿Qué dices?

—Que estás perdiendo tus encantos, Ryu...

—¡Maldición! También comienzo a creérmelo...

—Ryu tendrás que cruzarte de vereda, sin lugar a dudas, tendrás más encanto para ello—Lilith le aseguró.

—Tampoco me lo repitas tanto que quizás también termine creyéndome-lo...—Odette se puso a reír—Pero lo dudo, siempre tendré a Oddie para saber que es lo que quiero...

— Eso se escuchó tan gay—Dijo Lilith negando despacio. —Miren lo que tenemos allí...—Kyon y compañía también salían de clases... —Tengo antojo de Kyon con crema chantilli—Dijo eufórica Lilith... Y sin dejar que su alrededor la intimidara, tomó aire y gritó:—Kyon-chan, ¿Eres virgen?

* * *

Continuará. Jajajaja... Bueno, dejo que opinen sobre este capítulo...

Ayer por fin regresó mi hermana a casa, después de estar internada once días, debe hacer fisioterapia y cuidarse, todos estamos cuidándola un montón...

En el capítulo anterior pasó algo pervertido, ¿No? Qué piensan de lo que tienen que decirles a los padres?

GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS...


	17. Chapter 17

Skip Beat no me pertenece.

* * *

**_Sorpresa._**

* * *

Hizuri Kyon salía de su clase de Matemática Aplicada con su amigo y la novia de este cuando sus peores temores se hicieron realidad.

—Kyon-chan, ¿Eres virgen?—Escuchó decir a gritos a un torbellino pelirrojo que amenazaba su integridad y bienestar emocional.

—¡Auch!—Dijo su amigo...—Ya salió la loca...

Cuando ya no esperaba nada más de parte de ella, nada más que pudiera ponerlo en ridículo o escandalizarlo aún más, ella corrió hasta él, saltó para agarrarse de su cuello y enredar sus piernas en las caderas de un sonrojado Hizuri Kyon que no pudo hacer nada más que sostener a la joven para evitar que se cayera al suelo.

—Había soñado en sentir mis piernas rodeándote así—Ronroneo medio entre un suspiro y un sonoro jadeo...—Dime Kyon-chan, ¿También tienes sueños húmedos conmigo?

—No, en absoluto... ¿Quieres bajarte, Lilith?—Pregunto serio.

—Se que no quieres algo así... Pero ya que...—Se bajo de un pequeño salto.

—No sabía que el exhibicionismo era parte de ambas familias—Se mofó Odette al llegar cerca de ellos.

—Pues, creo que lo es...—Dijo un Ryu serio y su actitud cambió dramáticamente en un momento... Y apareció una sonrisa sexy de esas moja bragas que algunos hombres suelen poseer—Oddie, el exhibicionismo es un arte... ¿Quieres ser mi Musa?

—No sabía que tú vida estaba tan deteriorada para recurrir a una parafilia, además de que también es un delito, Ryu...—Odette se burló sonriendo de lado—La apodysofilia no esta entre mis excéntricos gustos, pero si algún día lo esta...

—Seré el primero en saberlo... Lo se, Oddie...

—Están de broma, ¿No?—Preguntó Kyon...

—¿Esta descartada la idea de hacer Toples juntas, Odette?—Lilith se veía decepcionada...

—Lilith, creo que tienes una presa más suculenta en frente como para preferir hacer Toples conmigo...—Dijo mirando a su hermano...—Ryu, Lilith... Tenemos que ir a casa...

—Claro, Oddie...—Ryu se rió al ver a su hermana pegándose a Kyon...—Lilith, no es día de sacrificar a un virgen... Vamos con Oddie... Recuerda que tenemos que terminar cierto detalle. Debes hablar con nuestro donante de esperma...

—Oh, esto es divertido... ¿Quieres unirte a nosotros, Kyon-chan?

—No, gracias...—Dijo tratando de alejarse de la joven...

—Kyon-chan es alérgico a las vaginas—Volvió a decir Lilith demasiado alto para la vergüenza de cierto joven—¡Con razón esta siempre con Sho-chan!—Corrió a abrazar a una sonrojada Megumi, para fingir que estaba llorando—No sabes cuanto lo siento...

Ryu y Odette se rieron, Lilith siempre tendría que ser así de escandalosa y poner a más de uno en un aprieto... Hasta vieron cuando intento besar en los labios a la novia de Sho... Ella se resistió lo cual fue más divertido para Lilith...

—¿Temes que al probarme ya no puedas dejarme?—Ronroneo Lilith—A Kyon-chan le sucede lo mismo... Pero Lilith-chan no muerde—Dijo refiriéndose a ella misma en tercera persona—Lilith-chan solo muerde en ciertas ocasiones...

La connotación sexual de sus palabras era lo más divertido para su hermano y mejor amiga, pero para otros era la causa de una gran vergüenza y pondría a temblar a cualquiera...

Ninguno quería estar cerca para comprobar si Lilith podía o no morder...

* * *

Continuara.

Jajajaja... Otro capítulo más... Bueno, gracias por sus reviews...


	18. Chapter 18

Skip Beat no me pertenece.

* * *

SORPRESA.

* * *

De camino a casa, Kyon solo seguía a su hermana a una distancia prudente, con sus amigos, alejándose de Lilith lo más que podía hasta llega a su casa...

—Oddie, tú puedes ser mi Bonnie y yo con gusto seré tú Clyde...

—¿Ahora quieres volvernos criminales, Ryu? Olvídalo...—Lilith la miró y Odette comprendió de pronto—Nada de Tolpes, Lilith...

—Oh, al menos podríamos hacer un Striptease... Aunque no se que música escuchar...

Los seía jovenes estaban allí...

—¡Ryu!—Gritó de repente Kristen corriendo hasta el joven para aferrarse a su pierna...

—Kristen-chan...

**—**Joe Cocker – You Can Leave Your Hat On es una buena opción, Lilith... O ya puedes irte soltando el pelo y desprendiendo la camisa con el ritmo de las trompetas con Feeling Good de Michael Bublé... También puedes aprovecharte de las pausas de Bombastic de Shaggy mientras te aproximas a Kyon-chan...

—Basta, Odette...—Dijo Kyon un poco molesto.

—Una imagen sexy y una canción de los Beatles, te adoraran... Y la canción debe ser Come Together...—Sonrió de lado—I´m A Slave 4 U de Britney Spears, con esa letra incita a movimientos sensuales, puedes despertar a la fiera dentro del interior de Kyon-chan... Despertando a su león interior...

—¡Maldita Zorra!—Medio gritó Lilith—Ya lo hiciste... ¿Con quién?

Todos miraron de inmediato a Ryu...

—No tienes que llamar a Reino, Lilith...

—No me cambies de tema...

—Si, Oddie... No cambies de tema—Se burló Ryu.

—¿Quieres que les cuente como te hago ronronear, Ryu?—Ella caminó de forma animal hacía él, sus ojos volviéndose oscuros...

—Ryu ronronea como gatito...—Gritó Kristen.

—Si, Kristen-chan... Como un gatito...

—Lilith, mejor llama al viejo...

—¡Cobarde!—Se burló Odette...

—Papi—Dijo después de marcar con su móvil—Papi, el otro día con una amiga fuimos a una fiesta, hicimos un trío, ella y un chico que conocimos...—Lilith escucho atentamente—Si, estoy bien... Bueno... Quería decirte que vas a ser abuelo.

Lilith solamente escuchó un sonoro golpe y nada más, la llamada se había cortado...

—¿Qué pasó?—Ryu sonreía divertido.

—No sé... Creo que maté al viejo...

—Llamaré a Miroko-san...—Ryu llamó y sonrió—¿Y el viejo? ¿En serio?

Ryu rompió a reír... Y después cortó la llamada...

—No le dio un infarto, pero se desmayó y tendrá el ojo morado al menos por una semana...

Odette se rió...

—Dile que te mande el vídeo... ¿Si?

—Claro, Oddie...

Sonrió de modo perverso... Seria algo digno de ver...

* * *

Continuará...

Bueno, que puede decir... jajaja.

GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS.


	19. Chapter 19

Skip Beat no me pertenece.

* * *

**_Sorpresa._**

* * *

Ryu veía cosas que otros no, veía su hilo rojo del destino y quería darse en contra de un pared por ver aquello. Simplemente porque no podía ser ella, no quería que fuera ella. Una cosa eran las bromas que le pudieran hacer o surgir y otra era verlo por tus propios ojos.

Y cuando creyó que no era "raro" como su padre, venía a encontrarse con esto.

Se decía que a un hilo rojo no podemos simplemente imponer-le nuestro capricho, menos nuestra ignorancia, tampoco romper ni deshilachar.

Y su hilo rojo directo al corazón lo conectaba a su amor eterno, a su amor verdadero y estaba en aquella sala por descabellado que les parezca..

No quería aceptarlo, no podía.

Amor e interés común. Ya no sabía como interpretarlo...

Directamente ya no quería ni verlo. Sabía que tenía un alma gemela...

Su alma gemela era inalcanzable, una estrella distante demasiado brillante, sabía que un día lo cegaría por completo, pero hasta que llegue el momento no podría hacer nada. Solo dejarlo pasar y mostrarse indiferente ante la idea.

Sabía que hacia mal. Ya a su edad tenía fama de Playboy y lo reconocía, jamás había sido un santo.

Ya había decidido que jamás a su corazón escucharía. Ella era demasiado para un tipo como él.

Ya se imaginaba su vida amándola en silencio, tratando desesperada-mente esconder aquello que sentía. Sabía que siempre la sentiría como suya. Algo sin lugar a dudas enfermizo al ver su condición...

Seria terriblemente dolorosa saber que ella le pertenecería en un futuro a alguien más y que ese alguien nunca seria él.

Lo de buen actor no le salía. Apartó esas ideas y terribles fantasmas, eran pronto para que lo atormentaran...

—Oddie, ¿Qué piensas hacer?—Su amiga estaba nerviosa, ahora le tocaba decirle a ella a su padre que seria abuelo.

—No molestes, Ryu.—Él simplemente sonrió.

—Mejor deja que una profesional se encargue del tema—Señalo a su hermana.

—Estas loco...

Solamente se rió. Negó con la cabeza.

—Es tiempo, allí viene tu padre—Odette con la carpeta en mano se acercó a sus padres, todos la miraban atentamente.

—Papa, debo decirte algo...—Kyoko miró a su hija, dándose cuenta de su lenguaje corporal.

—¿Qué sucede, Odette-chan?

—¿Qué dirías si te dijera que vas a ser abuelo?—Lo vio reírse.

—Que soy muy joven para serlo...—Él comenzó a alarmarse, su rostro y su aura eran de un verdadero demonio podría decirse...

—Tranquilo, cariño. No esta embarazada—Dijo Kyoko riéndose.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Porque yo la crié, simplemente por eso. Además por la carpeta que trae en sus brazos... ¿Cual es la historia?—Ryu sonrió.

—Fuimos a una fiesta he hicimos un trío genial...—Dijo Lilith sin vergüenza alguna.—Lastima que Kyon-chan no vino con nosotros. Odette y yo compartimos galán. Mientras que Ryu se fue atrás dos pechugonas y rubias gemelas... También le fue bien, pero ahora él debe hacerse cargo de nuestros hijos.

—¿A quién se le ocurrió algo así?—Kyoko se rió.—Me gusta bastante mi marido como para que lo maten de un infarto...

Kuon solamente se dedicó a mirarla mal.

—Claro, mamá.

—Si algún día quiero deshacerme de tu padre, se los diré—Bromeó Kyoko—Aún me sirve...

Kuon se molestó y ambos se dirigieron a la habitación que compartían...

—Apuesto a que Kuon-sama le va a demostrar a Kyoko-sama lo mucho que aún le puede servir—Aportó Ryu divertido...

—¡Ryu!—Gritaron todos... En sus mentes no encontraban forma de pensar en sus padres teniendo sexo, era bastante tormentoso a decir verdad.

—Oddie-chan, nosotros podemos imitarles... ¿Qué te parece?—Ninguno se espero que Odette solo se sonrojara y no hiciera nada más... Aquello estaba bastante raro.

* * *

Continuará


	20. Chapter 20

Skip Beat NO me pertenece.

* * *

**_Sorpresa._**

* * *

Nunca antes en su vida pensó que estaría tan nerviosa por esto. Su primera vez... Quería estar bella. Lo fundamental era sentirse cómoda. Ella a sus quince años no sabía cómo definirse al mirarse en el espejo y su mejor amiga no ayudaba...

¿Dónde estaba su amigo cuando más lo necesitaba? Tendría que ahorcar a Ryu cuando apareciera, ya que según su mejor amiga, este había ido en busca de un "polvo" rápido para quitarse el estrés.

Odette rodó los ojos, cuantas veces pidió tener un amigo gay y no un semental que quería a todas para él.

—Oddie, te dije que tienes que ponerte el vestido rojo—Decía Lilith con ese pequeño trozo de tela que decía ser un vestido—Mira ese hermoso escote...

—¡Se me verá todo, Lilith!

—Esa es la idea, amiga. Debes enseñar esas bubis que tienes. Te lo dije antes y te lo repito, no puedes fingir ser santurrona y perra al mismo tiempo, cariño. Decídete ya, mujer...

—¡Apenas si me cubre los muslos! Lilith eso no es lo mío...

—Pero esta a la moda, cariño—Odette negó, corrió hacia la cama en donde tenía las opciones para su atuendo del día.

—Tiene que ser uno negro...—Lilith rodó sus ojos.

—¿acaso estas de duelo o algo así? No debes usar algo negro, Oddie...

—Pero será a la noche, además el vestido negro es una prenda por excelencia, combina con todo, y a eso debo añadir que afina la silueta dándole una bonita a la figura de cualquier mujer. Debes aceptar que es una prenda básica pero infaltable en el armario de una mujer—Lilith miró a su mejor amiga con lagrimas en los ojos y corrió a abrazarla.

—¡Al fin has aprendido algo, Oddie! Me siento tan orgullosa de ti—La volvió a abrazar.

—Ya, Lilith. Ayúdame a elegir uno...—Corrió a su armario a dejar toda la ropa que no fueran negra y tampoco un vestido.—Y no, no puede ser ese vestido corto.

—Entonces debemos descartar ese vestido a-blusa-do, es muy corto. Y ese de corte cintura baja es muy lago. Ideal para una fiesta. No para esto.—Decía Lilith mientras su amiga le mostraba los vestidos—Y olvídate de ese corte tubo... El de cintura alta es una agradable opción...

—¡Lilith! Ese escote no deja nada a la imaginación...

—Entonces descarta ese corte imperio... Es más bien una sábana... Y ese corte recto, no... Definitivamente, No... No te hace una figura bonita. Escucha esto, si te lleva a tomar un helado... Es porque quiere saber como la chupas...

—¡Lilith! Estas siendo muy vulgar.—Le gritó escandalizada y de un muy rojo escarlata—En cuanto a vestidos... Eso nos deja al corte canesú, al túnica, evasé y el corte camisero... ¿Cuál, Lilith?

—Descartado el evasé... Y descarta el corte canesú...

—¿El corte túnica o el camisero?

—El corte túnica queda perfecto a todo tipo de cuerpo, Oddie. Y es el más usado.

—Entonces usaré este vestido camisero... Es el que quería usar.—Lilith rodó los ojos ante las palabras de su mejor amiga—Además es un modelo muy cómodo, fácil de usar.

—Si, puedes jugar con ese tono de masculinidad de la prenda, que paradójica-mente resalta la feminidad de la mujer. ¡Es perfecto!—Gritó Lilith.

—Y llega na mano arriba de la rodilla...

—Además, brinda fácil acceso—Lilith se sonrojo ante esto, miró al vestido con recelo.

—Ahora los zapatos, falta el peinado, maquillaje, el bolso de mano...—Gritó como loca—¡Ve a bañarte! Yo me encargo del resto.

Odette así lo hizo. Salió con una bata, llevando únicamente su ropa interior.

—Empieza quitándote esa maldita bata. Ponte crema, por todo el cuerpo. Usa una para cada parte en que lo especifique, ¿si?—Odette se sintió avergonzada. Hizo lo que su amiga le dijo—Ponte el vestido y luego esa bata rosa que te deje en la cama. Voy a ponerte un maquillaje suave, acorde a tu edad...

Odette le quitó la etiqueta al vestido y Lilith la miró asombrada para ver que todos los vestidos eran nuevos y aún con etiqueta.

—¡Eres una perra, Oddie! Fuiste de compras sin mi—Rió la joven.

Lilith la espero a que su amiga hicieron todo lo que ella le había ordenado directamente y Odette así lo hizo. Se dedico a peinarla, usando luego el secador de pelo. La maquilló y finalmente le hizo unas ondas a su rubio cabello. Satisfecha con su trabajo, Lilith le acercó un par de zapatos que combinaban perfecto con el vestido. La acercó a un espejo y Odette quedó con la boca abierta.

—¿Esta soy yo?—Lilith sonrió.

—No, mi hermana gemela—Dijo de modo sarcástico.—Ahora, toma tu bolso y salgamos...

Lilith y Odette le habían confesado a los padres de esta última que la joven tendría que salir. También sabían el motivo. Kyoko prometió cuidar que Kuon no fuera detrás de su niña.

Al bajar se encontraron con muchas caras conocidas, sus hermanos... Los amigos de Kyon, Yashiro y familia, Ryu... Todos presentes...

—¡Estas hermosa, Oddie!—Ryu le sonrió—¿Se puede saber a donde vas?

—Deja de molestarla, Ryu. No es de tu incumbencia.

—¿Qué me ocultan?—Se cruzó de brazos.

—Tengo una cita, Ryu—Un par de corazones se rompían es ese momento. Tanto el corazón de su padre al ver que su bebé estaba tan grande como el corazón de uno de sus enamorados que dicho sea de paso, la estaba devorando con los ojos y con su novia al lado.

—¿Que?—Medio gritó.

—Llegamos tarde—Dijo Lilith—Adiós...

Ambas salieron corriendo, dejando atrás a un muy asombrado Ryu que no podía salir de su asombro.

—Aunque esas tenemos, ¿No?—Sonrió de lado macabra-mente—Ustedes dos—Señaló a Sho y a Kyon muy seriamente—Las dos mujeres más importantes de mi vida han salido por esa puerta. ¡Vamos a seguirlas!

—¿Qué?—Gritaron todos.

—Claro, quiero asegurarme de que ningún pervertido se aproveche de mis chicas...

—Oye, eso lo dices porque...

—Oddie es como mi hermana, a pesar de lo que ustedes puedan pensar... Hermanas y amigas son sagradas y no se tocan—Dijo ofendido.—Vamos, vamos... En mi mochila tengo todo lo necesario para el trabajo.

Ryu sacó a los chicos y a Megumi de volada, mientras que los adultos observaban la escena con una gota en sus cabezas... Ya se imaginaban que algo así pasaría.

* * *

Continuara...

GRACIAS POR VUESTROS REVIEWS...


	21. Chapter 21

Skip Beat no me pertenece.

Summary: Situaciones hilarante al orden del día. Más cuando los niños crecen y van relacionándose con los hijos de quienes fueron rivales de sus padres. El karma es para Kuon y Sho ¿Y Reino? La vida trae consigo millones de sorpresas.

* * *

**_¡Sorpresa!_**

* * *

—¿Desde cuando tienes coche?—Preguntó asombrado Sho.

—El donador de esperma nos regaló uno a mi hermana y otro a mi. Al parecer esta sentimental o senil...—Sonrió de lado.—Vamos.

—Ryu, cómo vamos a seguir-les si...

—Mujer de poca fe...—Dijo mirando a Megumi que se estaba sonrojando.—Tengo un micrófono en el coche, además de un rastreador...

—Hermano, das miedo. Eres un verdadero acosador—Murmuró Kyon al lado de Ryu.

Ryu entre risas y bromas arrancó el coche, puso en marcha no sin antes activarlos dispositivos de rastreos y encender el audio para poder escuchar.

—**Oddie, debes tranquilizarte... ¡Estas de los nervios!**—Lilith se reía de su amiga.

—**Es que es mi primera vez... **

—**Bueno, en estos casos, cuando más rápido lo hagas... Mejor será... Y querrás repetirlo**—Los chicos automáticamente se atoraron ante ese audio que recibían...

—**Realmente no se cómo lo haces, Lilith...**

—**Bueno, piensa que será más fácil la próxima vez. Siempre es así. Te lo aseguro.**—Dijo con un tono sugerente.

—**Realmente, Lilith... Creo que deberías cortar el doble sentido ya de tus palabras...**—La otra joven se rió.

—**Bueno, hay que domar a esos chicos...**—Dijo efusiva—**Oddie, debes aprender que una mullida alfombra es una invitación sensual que...**

—**¡Lilith! No eres mi profesora de educación sexual**—Ella parecía apenada.

—**Vamos, vamos... Que no te estoy hablando de nada que no sepas ya..**.—Dijo divertida.

—**Bueno, Lilith... Ya comprendí.**—Dijo la otra chica con una voz desconocida para muchos presentes en el otro coche que se miraron extrañados—**Así que, movido por el deseo te ata con un pañuelo de seda por los puños a los barrotes de la cama desatando así una "ardiente esclavitud"...**

Lilith frenó de golpe y se puso a toser...

—**¡Qué!**—Chilló desesperada.—**¿Qué anduviste haciendo, Oddie? **

La hija mayor de Kuon no pudo evitar reír. Después de tantas bromas con sentido o connotación sexual, ahora era ella que hacía un y su amiga parecía que estaba por estallar.

—**Lilith, querida... Vamos a llegar tarde y creo que debes seguir conduciendo**.—La diversión era algo inconfundible en la voz de la chica—**A sí que, ¿Lilith, prefieres arriba o abajo?**

—**¡Oddie**!—Gritó cuando su amiga se empezó a reír.

—**Lilith, deberías ver tu cara...**

—**Así que ya sabes, Oddie... Si tu enamorado te invita a tomar un helado es para ver como la...** —Lilith pretendía escandalizar a su amiga.

—**Entonces, tendré que esmerarme, querida.**—Volviendo a reír, no se percataron que justo en donde anteriormente habían parado el coche ahora estaba ocupado por otro...

—¡Oh, Oddie!—Murmuró Ryu—Creo que estamos teniendo problemas...

Después comenzó a reír, pasado el impacto inicial. Pero él hermano de la chica estaba rojo de la vergüenza y los otros dos igual o peor. Megumi miraba a lo lejos por la ventana, al parecer las nubes le parecían algo sumamente interesante. Sho jugaba con sus dedos y estaba rojo, algo medio como una mezcla entre enojo, rabia y celos, mala combinación pero nada se podía hacer.

Cuando llegaron a lo que parecía ser una cafetería o algo parecido, las chicas ya estaban estacionadas y los chicos hicieron lo propio.

Ryu sacó una pintura de labios, una peluca y agarró de sorpresa a Sho cuando rápidamente lo pintó...

—¡Qué!—Chilló.

—Muy bien, aprendes rápido... Has chillado como una nena, tío—Reía Ryu colocándole la peluca.—No eres de mi tipo pero ponerle la peluca a Kyon sería aterrador... Sería como intentar ligar con Oddie... Pero contigo así, creo que seria como intentar ligar con tu hermanita, Sho.

—¡Ryu!—Le advirtió Kyon un poco molesto.

—Ya, tío... Se que Kyo es para ti... No hay drama—Le dijo riéndose como si supiera algo que ellos no.—Ahora, quítate eso Sho. Más que causar deseo, me estas causando espanto...

Pero con lo que ninguno contó fue que un grupo de chicos pasara por allí y al verlo así empezaron diciéndole "sht, sht", "mamacita", "bizcochito", "chiquita", "preciosa" y "mi amor" entre otros piropos que hicieron molestar al pequeño Fuwa.

Sho se quitó la peluca y la estrello contra el suelo, enfurecido por la ocurrencia de aquel loco, se pasó la mano por los labios haciendo que la pintura se corriera. Causando más que una risa por parte de su novia, amigo y Ryu.

—La peluca no...—Chilló Ryu...

—Mejor no preguntar para que utilizas tales cosas—Dijo Kyon un poco reacio.

—Mejor vamos a ver que hacen mis chicas y con quien me están engañando...—Dijo Ryu de forma teatral.


	22. Chapter 22

Skip Beat no me pertenece.

Situaciones hilarante al orden del día. Más cuando los niños crecen y van relacionándose con los hijos de quienes fueron rivales de sus padres. El karma es para Kuon y Sho ¿Y Reino? La vida trae consigo millones de sorpresas.

**_Sorpresas._**

Odette junto a Lilith estaban en una confitería con dos chicos morenos, charlando muy animados, Lilith parecía demasiado melosa para el gusto de sus espectadores y Odette estaba tensa, se notaba desde lejos.

Los chicos miraban desde lejos, sin atreverse a moverse para evitar ser descubiertos.

—Omg... Se la va a comer entera...—Exclamó Ryu al ver a Odette ser besada demasiado pasional.

—¿Tengo que ver esto?—Kyon estaba disgustado.

—Observar es entretenido, Kyon...—Decía Ryu como si eso respondiese a toda pregunta que pudieran hacer los otros chicos.

—Pero no si es a mi hermana a quien le están metiendo mano. ¡Es asqueroso!—Ryu rió divertido.

—Entonces agradece que Oddie es tu hermana y no Lilith.—Ryu vio que Kyon estaba pálido...

—¡Se la metió!—Exclamó horrorizado Kyon.

Ryu se atoro y sonrojó ante aquella frase... Siempre pensando mal estos chicos... Vio a su amiga dar un beso con lengua incluida.

—Estos chicos de hoy en día son unos irrespetuosos y...—Decía una mujer mayor antes de ser interrumpida por su marido.

—Oh, querida... Recuerdo bien lo que hacíamos antes de casarnos. La curiosidad no es pecado. —Le decía el hombre que caminaba tomándole la mano...

Megumi, Sho y Kyon estaban sonrojados ante los comentarios de las parejas de ancianos.

—Audaces los abuelitos, ¿No lo creen?—Preguntó Ryu divertido.

—Mejor te quedas callado.—Siseó Sho para mirar a la mesa que ya estaba vacía.—¿Dónde se fueron?

Sho era de todos los presentes el de que peor humor estaba. Un tipejo cualquiera estaba besando, no... Estaba literalmente devorando a su Oddie en frente de sus narices y él no tenía derecho alguno de reclamar nada.

—Tenemos que buscarlas...—Entonces fue que vieron a los dos chicos aquellos subir a dos coches distintos...

—Vamos a seguirlas y...—Al doblar la esquina sus rostros quedaron completamente pálidos. No creía lo que estaban viendo.

—¿Se pueden saber que ESTÁN haciendo aquí?—Rugió Odette.—¡Contesten!

Los cuatros pegaron un salto...

—Fue idea de Ryu...—Dijeron tres voces a la vez.

—Cobardes...—Les dijo a los chicos Ryu y se preparaba para la ira de aquellas dos fieras.

—¿Qué creían que estábamos haciendo?—Dijo Lilith sería pero tenía ganas de reír por la cara de aquellos cuatro.

—Quería saber con quienes me estaban engañando...—Decía Ryu acercándose a Odette y dándole un ligero beso en los labios ante el asombro de los acompañantes de él. Odette no pudo apartarse a tiempo y este le beso.—De verdad fue divertido ver la cara de esos tres que pensaban que te ibas a acostar con aquel chico... Cuando sabemos que...

La insinuación estaba allí...

—Me refería a que era mi primera cita. Y yo jamás me he acostado contigo...

—Si que lo hiciste... Recuerdas esa vez que despertaste en mi cama y...—Ryu siempre era así, pero los otros tres chicos estaban rojos de la furia y vergüenza mezcladas...

—Oh, si... La vez que perdiste tu virginidad con aquel tío que estaba muy bueno...—Le dijo maliciosa, era una mentira pero los otros no tenían porque saberlo...

Lilith sonrió y decidió seguirles el juegos...

—Si, si... Ni que lo digas, es tan bueno en la cama que comprendo a mi hermano completamente. ¡Solo con decirte cosas sucias en el oído te hace ver estrellas!—Odette se rió.

—Después podemos vernos con él, Lilith. Si te parece...

—Adoro los tríos, Oddie...—Lilith miró maliciosa a los otros chicos...—Creo que ustedes ya no son vírgenes...

Odette se rió.

—Pero si forman un trío perfecto...—Aseguró.—Ryu, aún estamos molestas contigo. Vamos, Lilith.

—Oddie, debes contarme como besa... Esa lengua si que era mortal y...—Parloteaba Lilith.

—¿Qué fue eso?—Preguntaba Megumi un poco perdida.

—Oh, mi pobres amigos vírgenes...—Dijo Ryu dramáticamente.—Acaban de caer en los juegos de aquellas dos.

Lilith y Odette ya se estaban marchando.

—¡Tu!—Grito Sho.—¿Lo sabías?

Ryu se rió y siguió caminando hasta el coche...

—Claro, mon ami. Si yo se todo de aquellas dos.—Dijo seguro y también se cosas que ni ellas saben de si mismas.

—¿Por qué besaste a mi hermana?—Kyon estaba entrecerrando los ojos.

—Esta no sería la primera vez que lo hago, Kyon.—Sonrió de lado.—Tu hermana besa de una forma mortal.

Comenzó a reírse en silencio... Y aquellos tres parecían creerse todo lo que él les decía.

Era muy divertido.

—No vienen, mis pequeños vírgenes.—Les gritó desde el coche.

—¡Qué te calles!—Sho le gritó furiosa para dirigirse con los demás para volver a la casa, todo había sido tan...

Sho maldijo a ese chico mil veces...

No podía creer haber caído en algo así.

Todo por estúpidos celos.

Continuara.

Jajajaja.

Oh, estos chicos. Me recuerdan a ciertas conversaciones con mis dos amigas... JAAJAJA

GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS EN EL CAPITULO ANTERIOR.


End file.
